


Amnesia

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: And make Ghetsis bite people, Gen, In which I analyze villainous redemption, Make baseless assumptions of family relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collective about villainous redemption and regrets. After all, what did become of these people after they were defeated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Bad Brothers

He walked along Nurse Joy as they ventured to the padded cell where his kin currently resided. Behind the thick glasses he wore, his earthy, brown eyes studied the eternally cheerful woman's face. Her own cerulean orbs seemed to show no sign of anguish, nor disgust.

"It's a wonder she hasn't gone mad too," the man thought to himself while they passed wide, gray doors with numbers upon them. "How can she be happy working here?" They housed clear windows within them, so that passerby could peek inside. The clatter of loud ravings and cries rang though their ears with every step they took. From how the mental institution was arranged, a lone, chilling thought resonated in his mind.

"Groudon alive, it's like a modern Beldum Mental Hospital in here!"

As uneasy as the concept made him, there was no denying their similarities this far in. Though their staff had claimed to be a respectful institute for their patients, doubt now rose in the man's mind. He'd caught sight of a mint-haired man in one room, peering out with a lone, crimson eye. A raucous grimace lay across his open mouth, revealing dull teeth.

A pang of sympathetic regret rose within to see him in there, tongue against the door's glass like a Growlithe did. In spite of his manic expression, he was still a human, still seemingly worthy of respect. A hunger seemed to gleam from within, unsatisfied in his desire. Below the unknown patient's room number lay blurred text: In his mind's eye, he could roughly make it out as G. Harmonia. 

"That poor bastard," the man thought to himself as Nurse Joy's heeled footsteps rang in the air. "What could he have done to wind up here?" A shiver ran down his spine to imagine such a fate. Before he could dwell on the notion further, his companion's steps ceased.

"Here we are, Maxie," she called forth a she took out a silver device from her apron's pocket. When the woman pressed it firmly, three ringing beeps sounded out and a nearby door unlocked. Her cerulean orbs upon its metal, she twisted the knob. "I hope you enjoy your visit, and come back soon!"

At he thanked her, the woman parted ways with Team Magma's former leader. Her hand rose in the air to wave back as she walked away. With a heavy weight upon his chest, Maxie entered the cushioned space, its pure white assaulting his eyes. As he adjusted to its gleam, he came upon another man, clad in a straitjacket and pajama bottoms.

His back lay against an ivory wall, forcing him to sit straight up. Disheveled, mauve locks were strewn about, framing his pale face. He possessed similar features as Maxie did: Prominent cheek bones, sharp jawline, a widow's peak upon his head. His lips were wet and red, as though he'd been chewing on them earlier. 

As he stared at his younger brother in twisted awe, the other turned his gaze upon him. When eyes of regal violet and soil brown met, Maxie ran up to him on quick steps. He embraced his sibling warmly, their clothed flesh against each other. "Oh, Richie, what have you done?" the man inquired softly when they pulled away.

An eerie silence filled the air while both peered at each other. Richie's mouth quaked ever so slightly, as if he were ashamed to admit as such. A labored breath passed his lips. "Maxie, it's been awful," he replied back, eyes now tightly shut. "No one else believed it, the bastards!" The man writhed against his restraints as his thoughts flashed back to his ordeal.

Oblivia's bright sun flashed in his mind, glimmers of cerulean, ivory and gold. Enraged Pokemon Rangers surrounded him at all sides, their goggled eyes upon his form. Under his feet lay crumbling dirt, which threatened to drive him into the very earth. He called to the Rangers, challenging them to defy his heightened authority.

Their frantic voices rang in his ears, questioning why "Purple Eyes" had committed such horrific acts. Such pleas fell upon deaf ears, which were suddenly assaulted by a booming cry. Beams of amethyst and alabaster shot through the land. Once they'd vanished, Arceus itself stood forth. In an instant, he felt his form disappear in to the ether, soon joined by the Legendary creature.

At that point, Richie's focus returned to the present. As violet orbs revealed themselves, they glanced to the other man once more. "Brother, it's a long story," he stammered out, lips still a bit shaky. He paused, eyes scanning his brother for any signs of resistance. Maxie sat beside him, a soft, tender smile on his lips. "I'm still not sure why he chose me, but-"

"But, I've been with Arceus this whole time," Richie admitted hesitantly, his body quaking with the deity's very mention. "Of all the villains to capture, he got me! He's been studying me like the people here." As the man's mouth tensed into a scowl, his brother embraced him yet again. They lay like that for more passing moments until Maxie spoke up.

"Brother, that's a high claim to make," the other man stated calmly, the barest hint of disbelief painting his words. He reached to caress Richie's pale cheek, its flesh against his fingers. He'd done as such during their youth, to both tease and comfort his younger sibling. "But, I know you: You wouldn't lie about something this serious, correct?"

Richie gave him a quick, frenzied nod, his mauve locks bobbing in the air. He gave the other an uneasy smile, "broken" from his ordeal and recovery. With his hands at his chest, Maxie asked his sibling of the experience, which lead into their extended conversation. Over the course of their allotted hour, the two discussed their villainous teams' downfalls, general life and current events.

"And then May captured Groudon, and in a Poke Ball, too!" Maxie cried forth as he shook his head in imprinted disbelief. His own flowing locks bobbed to and fro, though not to the extent of his brother. A low, breathy laugh passed his lips, one Richie knew as a nervous tic of the other's. "Well, that's life for you. Even though we failed, Team Magma still remains! In spirit, at least." 

As the man took a deep, enriching breath, Richie stared at him, thoughts racing in his mind once more. "Hey, Max?" he asked out loud, his voice heavy with contemplative regret. Upon hearing his name, the elder turned his focus to him. "I've been thinking about this for awhile. Even though we've poured our lives into our teams, they both failed, right? "

"Even though the Pinchers and Magma were close," Richie continued on, eyes growing dull with somberness. His gaze eased upward, his vision assaulted with blinding white as Maxie had earlier. Try as he might, the man couldn't rub away his mind's eye, still hot with images of Arceus' domain. "Someone had to come and fuck it up, right? I had that idiot bitch Ranger, Summer, you had that brat May-"

"Despite all we did to get control," the younger elaborated, his head still craned to the ceiling. Pale lips quaked, as did his body within his restraints. "They still got us in the end, and made a mockery of our life's work!" Mind racked with an empathetic pain, Maxie nodded his head vigorously. Behind his glasses, his earthy orbs squinted to ease his growing discomfort.

"Even Arceus got me, Max," Richie admitted in a small, breathy voice. His head eased back down, allowing him to gaze into his sibling's eyes. "He showed me things that no man was meant to see. I can't even describe what it's like. but it's more a feeling than anything else." Violet orbs flashed with a renewed pain and anguish from deep within his mind.

"You know what it's like for him to judge you?" he shouted out, mouth set wide, His bottom lip quaked while brilliant eyes began to twitch uneasily. "To be 'stomped' and berated by God himself?! It's hell! Pure, unrelenting hell, and no one'll believe me for it!" At once, Maxie lunged forth to embrace his brother once more.

"Don't you say another word!" Maxie said earnestly to his sibling, both hands upon his face. As he cradled the other's warm cheeks, his eyes became misty. "Even if Arceus doesn't "forgive" you, I will!" Before they could make "mud" of themselves, the man summoned his courage forth, and caressed Richie tenderly. 

"You're my brother," he pressed further, pinching Richie's soft flesh between his worn digits. Their eyes met again, violet and taupe both flashing with a shared, existential pain. "It's natural order for us to stick together, through thick, thin, good, bad-" As Maxie's own breath grew ragged, the two remained together as eerie silence filled their chamber.

When Richie writhed against his elder's form, he pulled back. Earthy orbs studied the other's warm face, which now had a small, teasing grin upon it.

"Anyway, you mentioned Archie, how's he doing?" the younger inquired with a playful tone. He grinned at Maxie, anticipating his brother's customary crimson flush. When a surprised warble danced on his ears, Richie was sure one thing remained constant. "I see how it is. You're still at each other, aren't you, bro?"


	2. Lost To The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale from after Ghetsis when crazy-pants, of course.

While Maxie and Richie carried on their visit, another patient in the institution's doors had received company of his own. There, behind the door which bore "Harmonia" upon it, stood a trio of ivory-haired men, clad in dark ninja garb. The lot of them looked perfectly alike, only distinguishable by the badges which bore their first initials.

The other patient's room was not padded, as drab, gray walls encased him. Steel bar were stuck on the lone window present. Upon their surface lay countless glossy images of regional Champions and Unova's Pokemon League. They bore tears from the magazines they originated from, which sat in a tall pile by his bed.

Only a few steps from his sleeping quarters was a wooden chair, where the other man currently sat. Around his hands was a muff of Absol fur, used to restrain his erratic movements. His stealthy visitors surrounded him, brandishing food and drink in their hands. An intensive spread sat upon a nearby table, underneath a chess board.

One ninja, with a scarlet "A" upon his chest, held a croissant up the other man's waiting mouth. "Libations for Lord Ghetsis," he stated forth as the pastry was bitten into. Dull teeth, appearing as they'd been filed down, sank into it. While he chewed further, his companions toyed with the Lemonade and a small bowl in their grasp.

"Much obliged, Alpha," Ghetsis replied back once he'd swallowed. His mouth opened fully again, signalling for another ninja by his side. "Gamma, what do you have today?" Upon hearing his name called, he eased closer to his "superior", his container in hand.

"I've rice pudding, sir," Gamma answered him as he adjusted the slanted spoon in it. The other man's crimson eye instantly lit up with a perverse glee. At once, the concoction was spooned into his waiting mouth, which was sucked clean with every bite. "If you desire, I also have Tauros jerky-"

Ghetsis growled impatiently around the spoon, his slick tongue lapping against cool metal. At once, Gamma reached to their given spread and grasped dried flesh in his hand. It was sprinkled into the rice pudding, little, garnet shards amongst ivory sludge. The very moment they melded together, the concoction was spooned into his elder's mouth once more.

He ate the mixture even more voraciously now, practically biting at Gamma's hand to obtain it. When the pudding had been fully exhausted, Ghetsis licked the spoon dry. He groaned against its metal as the given ninja removed it from his grasp. Scarlet orb upon his sibling's side, he glanced to his Lemonade can.

When the other man caught sight of it, he pried it open and eased to Ghetsis' mouth. Its cool metal tilted against sticky lips, he poured the tart liquid, careful not to spill it. "Much obliged, Beta," the elder said, his voice a touch raspy in spite of his moistened throat. He swallowed once more and turned his head to the images on a nearby wall.

Paper of ivory, amethyst, obsidian and various other shades hung upon it, firmly held on by thumbtacks. Printed on them were images of important Pokemon trainers, and the beasts they commanded. Certain pages remained pristine, despite the ragged edges where Ghetsis had pulled them out. Other pages bore scrawls of dark marker on them, scribbled all over their space.

One image depicted his adoptive kin, N, bearing scratch marks on it. Though the young man's face was blurred, his other distinguishing features were visible: Mint locks which reached his lower back, flawless, pale skin and large, wide-set sapphire eyes.

When Ghetsis came across that particular picture, his heart began to beat erratically. That lone orb peered into the youth's glossy orbs, seemingly bright with promise and innocence. The very same qualities which led to Team Plasma's downfall and his descent into "madness".

Within their furred confines, his fingers clawed at the muff's inner lining. The elder's wet mouth instantly curled into a vindictive scowl, open as to bear his dull teeth. His ninja trio all stood straight up, their nerves now on edge. During their appointed visits to Ghetsis' chamber, they'd grown accustomed to their leader's manic episodes.

As distraught as it made them, they learned to "humor" their elder's unruly behavior with calm, kind affirmations. Such was the easiest manner of handling Ghetsis' unstable, homicidal tendencies, Nurse Joy had claimed. While their triad kept their sight upon him, the other man shifted his head, scarlet orb now at another plastered page.

"Oh, I got lost again," Ghetsis inquired, his eye upon a pictorial of Hoenn's dual Champions. Their images had been circled with dark, black marker, drawn in a shaky scrawl. "Say, of the one with those rings? If he were set ablaze, he'd burn quicker, right?" His pale lips curled into a twisted smile, alerting the trio to his emergent rage.

"Because of his adornments, you see," the ravaged man pressed on, his voice becoming harsh with a particular sadistic glee. His crimson orb shut tightly as he beamed to himself. Ghetsis' damp tongue danced upon his exposed teeth, caressing their dull points. "Wouldn't that be a sight, all dark and dusty like those damn rocks he loves so much?"

Their self-defensive abilities on edge, the Shadow Trio eased back slightly. The assorted tranquilizers Nurse Joy had provided them lay heavy in their pockets, ready for use. When Ghetsis opened his eye once more, it darted to an untouched image of Sinnoh's lone official.

"What about the big blonde there?" he asked out loud, focusing on her slender frame. The man paused for a moment, drawing a deep breath as he sat idle. "Nah, she's too lovely to be trouble. No, I'd want her stuffed once she perishes: A nice trophy for the house, don't you think?"

Bound by their loyalty and tact, the trio nodded politely. Further satisfied by their agreement, Ghetsis' eye burned even hotter, resembling a fresh flame. His sickly smile extended as far it would go, seeming as his mouth's corners would break at any moment.

The elder man began to laugh to himself, a loud, barking cry which rattled through his room's still space. Clear saliva now dripped from his mouth, coating his lips and chin with its moisture. In the middle of his bursting "mirth", Ghetsis' head tapped against his chair's top. Flowing mint locks fell all over it in a heap.

Once he ease himself up, the man came across the Hoenn spread once more. This time, his sight focused upon their other Champion, he of the water and its splendid beauty. His bright, teal locks brought to mind his own "kin", forcing his heart to beat faster once more.

"Say, Beta," Ghetsis asked the given ninja, who was barely visible in the corner of his eye. The other man eased forward, craning his head closer to his master's left side. "Have you any news about fuck-ass, that daft traitor-?"

With a gentle, appeasing shake of his head, he answered in the negative. "Sir, neither of us have heard from N since he disappeared," Beta replied back, his murky eyes squinting when he'd realized his error. As he chided himself internally for using N's given name, the man noted a faint calm upon Ghetsis' demeanor.

"My apologies, sir," Beta stammered forth, his tone having grown softer in response. His brother's equally dark eyes lay upon him, then shifted to their master's side. Six gray orbs fixed on Ghetsis' form, their gleam dulled with worry and fear. "If I may ask, what concern do you have for him anymore?"

That fiery crimson orb stared at them, boring into their shaken souls. "Ah, it's nothing," Ghetsis retorted back, his lively scorn reborn in his voice. The ravaged man shook his head once more, sending mint locks into the air. "Just a stray thought. It's no matter anymore, what's done is done!"

At that, he peered straight out of his door's given window, partially expecting another visitor to barge in. As his lone eye squinted yet again, Ghetsis' raucous grimace returned, bright with a hopeful, vindictive sparkle.


End file.
